


Do-Over

by gottalovev



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Flirting, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rescue, Steve is defrosted early, Stonyclunks, Texting, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, What-If, stane is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Steve woke up six months ago into a future that leaves him indifferent. There is work, and not much else. His current mission is a basic search and rescue operation to retrieve an American who was kidnapped by a terrorist group ten days ago. He won't let the fact that the hostage is Howard's son be a distraction.





	Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/gifts).



> What if Steve got Tony out of the cave, before he becomes Iron Man?
> 
> Heavily inspired by Iron Man (2008), and the story doesn't take into account Steve's MCU modern day history. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This fic was made especially for the wonderful Chibisquirt in this 2018 Holiday Season through the Cap-Ironman Holiday Exchange! I hope you enjoy!

The Intel on the area they are targeting is slim, but the satellite imagery is precise enough to see partially camouflaged supplies and vehicles on the mountain. With a flick of the fingers Steve zooms on the access road they are planning to follow. The image readjusts in seconds, and as always Steve is blown away by how easy it is. There are many things he doesn't care about in this new world he was dumped in, but he loves technology. Especially these tablets holding the briefing packets, complete with maps, images and videos. He rotates the view for a three dimensional rendering of the terrain surrounding their drop point, less than half of his attention on Fury. He's heard it before: the mission focuses on extraction first and foremost, but they have to gather as much knowledge on the Ten Rings as possible too. Layout evaluation, if doable confirm the leaders and forces in presence, and all intelligence useful for an eventual strike.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Steve looks up in surprise as a man in a desert camouflage uniform moves around Fury and then climb in the chopper. Late thirties maybe, black, and he has oak leaf insignias on the shoulders that mark him as a lieutenant colonel.

"You weren't invited, Rhodes," Fury says.

"And that's why I'm late," the man replies with a mean smile, strapping into his seat.

That's James Rupert Rhodes, then. Member of the US Air Force in the Weapon Procurement division, also liaison with Stark Industries. He's in the file, both because of his close friendship with Tony Stark and the fact that Stark was kidnapped right under his nose ten days ago. Well that's the theory they are working on, that it's a kidnapping and Stark wasn't killed then or since.

Jesus. No matter how much Steve is trying not to think about it, it's Howard's son. He cannot afford to let it be a distraction though. The mission is a basic search and rescue and that's it. They fished Steve out of the Arctic six months ago, and he's read enough on Tony Stark since to know the man only shares a name and genes with his friend. The showmanship too, yes, but he's crass and arrogant, which is why Steve avoided contacting him. Everyone Steve used to know are dead save from Peggy, in her retirement home. Steve figured that if he was to build a new life as the doctors keep saying, he might as well start anew. He doesn't owe Stark special treatment, but he _will_ do everything in his power to liberate an American from terrorists.

"This is not a military operation, Rhodes," Fury insists.

"Well it should be," the man replies. "If you have information about where Tony is, I want to know."

Steve can relate too well. He remembers when he'd learned the 106th and Bucky had been captured; how desperately he needed to do something.

"I don't mind if Colonel Rhodes comes along, Sir," Steve says.

Rhode's eyes turn to him for the first time – he'd only stared at Fury before – and he does a fast blink at the uniform. His gaze then skids down to the shield against his knee before coming back to Steve's face and up a bit more to the letter on his forehead.

"Captain," he says, with a nod of acknowledgement. "There were rumors. It's an honor."

He doesn't salute, which is a relief. Steve hates people fawning over the built-up hype of his alter ego that happened in the last 70 years.

"Nice to meet you," Steve says, extending a hand to shake.

"That's real cute, but we're wasting time," Fury says. "If you're so keen to have a tag along, Captain, brief him yourself."

"Yes Sir," Steve says. "Hawkeye, confirm coordinates with the pilot and let's go."

"Aye aye," Barton replies, always the smartass, but he does as said.

Fury steps away, raising his hands in the air. He somehow conveys clearly that he won't be held responsible if something goes pear-shaped; they are not following his game plan to the letter after all.

"I appreciate this," Rhodes says as the chopper lifts off. "This _is_ about Tony, right?"

It makes Steve huff, amused at the guts of the move. "You weren't sure?"

"Meh," Rhodes says with a smirk, moving his hand side to side. "Made a guess."

Steve passes his tablet over. "We don't have much, only heightened activity and rumors. We think if Stark is alive-"

"He is," Rhodes interrupts, frowning. "That sonofabitch is too stubborn to die."

"Then he could be in the elaborate cave system in that area," Steve finishes.

"Right, right." Rhodes flips through the screens, zooming in and out of the maps. "We searched forty miles south, with no results. Frankly, I was half waiting for Tony to show me where to look."

It's Steve's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

Rhodes smirks. "If there's someone who can make things go boom, it's Tony Stark." The smile slides off. "And that's what has me so-" He doesn't say worried, but it's all over his face. After swallowing, Rhodes' eyes go down to the tablet again. "He must have been hurt. The Fun-vee was full of bullet holes and shrapnel."

"The Fun-vee?"

"Tony's vehicle. He called it that and made me go to the Humdrum-vee in the back." The memory seems painful. "I should have insisted."

"Nothing to do about it now," Steve says. He saw pictures taken on the scene: it wasn't pretty. They found traces of Stark's blood in the sand, but he doesn't know if Rhodes was told.

"What's the plan?" Rhodes asks.

Steve shows him the drop point on the tablet. The plan was a two men precise strike, with Coulson on the satellite. It's now a three men op. They'll follow the supply road, and search caves for Stark while noting all relevant Intel. Extraction is on demand, at three possible positions that have been pre-established with Coulson and the pilot. Rhodes asks pertinent questions and agrees with the plan's parameters. It's unexpected but appreciated from a high-ranking officer who has personal stakes in an OP, and Steve relaxes a bit. He doesn't like that Rhodes will slow them down by adding an unknown to the equation, but at least he won't be working against them.

Hawkeye and Steve work extremely well together, and they'd decided for speed and stealth over numbers and firepower. Clint has rifle instead a bow because of the jagged terrain and the fact that his weapon of choice wouldn't be practical in caves. He'd groused about it, but since he's an expert marksman with any weapon he chooses, it's not a concern for Steve. He personally has his shield, painted blue and silver to go with the stealthier dark blue version of his uniform. They gave him a pistol he has no intention of using, but it's an insurance. Rhodes has a handgun too, and Steve sure hopes he's competent with it.

After giving Rhodes a comm link, it's the final and check with Coulson to confirm that all is clear from the sky. They jump out of the chopper at the drop point before it flies away, still hedgehopping as it's done on the way in to evade radar detection. It takes more time than projected to reach, without complications, the now confirmed terrorists camp. By Steve's side Rhodes is focused and follows his orders for movement seamlessly. There are a lot of Stark Industries weapons stockpiled under camo nets, and that makes the lieutenant colonel react.

"What the ever-loving fuck?" he whispers.

"Detoured shipment?" Hawkeye suggests.

Rhodes shakes his head. "Haven't heard of any. There's something fishy."

Steve's been studying the movements on the ground from their position just above the camp. He can see at least three separate entrances to occupied tunnels. The first, to the East, has people coming in and out randomly. The second has guards sometimes visible in the mouth of its cave and is slightly higher in the face of the mountain. It's probably the one they are looking for. The third, at the West end of the pass, seems used to hide vehicles and more weapons. 

"We must hit that one first," Steve says, pointing to the middle tunnel. "Too risky to split. But we have to be as stealthy as possible or we'll have every single one of those men on our back, fast."

The three hot spots are close together enough for it. Steve wouldn't even have voiced the concern for stealth if he'd been just with Clint, but has to for Rhodes. Without protests the colonel nods, and unsheathes a KA-BAR, mouth forming a grim line. Okay then, the man is really determined. Clint's lips stretches into a smile, as he takes out a twin knife from his boot, then bows his head at Rhodes. He approves, and Steve might not like it but the Ten Rings are terrorists, and use women and children as human shields. He won't cry if one or two get stabbed.

"I go in first," Steve says, jolting his shield. He's also faster, being in the back would only be a hindrance.

"Right behind you, Captain," Rhodes says.

"And I've got your six," Barton says.

With a nod, Steve moves down the side of the hill, using the terrain to stay as hidden as possible. Rhodes is at least in desert camo, hopefully it's enough and he doesn't have them made. Once they get rid of the sentries, it won't be long before the alarm is raised. They must act quickly, or risk being stuck in a cave with the enemy blocking the exit. When in a position to pounce, Steve makes the still used gesture to stand by. After a moment he acts.

A well-timed throw of the shield knocks down the two guards of their objective, and Steve leaps to catch it on the rebound. He hits the ground running, diving in the tunnel. There's no shouting, so without waiting he strides further into the cave. The terrorist group installed lighting, probably powered with a diesel generator, but it still leaves shadowed areas that Steve uses to his advantage. As he advances, he punches the lights out of three more men, who don't even have the time to raise their firearms. Behind him he can sense his men but not hear them. Good. There is a stretch of tunnel with no one, and after a curve Steve sees it leads to a closed metal door, with two more guards. 

Unfortunately, this time he can't disable the men without an itch. The shield disarms the left guard perfectly, clipping him on a shoulder, but the second man ducks. Steve jumps and starts punching, but the disarmed guard slips to his right and runs down the corridor shouting. Not ideal, but they are pretty deep in the mountain and likely he won't be heard from outside. Barton or Rhodes will take care of him. It takes seconds for Steve to win his fight against the second guard, who has the key to the door on his belt. Well he has a keyring with those extender things, and too many choices. Steve has to try three different keys before he finds the one that fits and unlocks the door.

With the noise and fiddling with the locks, Steve is aware that whoever is inside knows someone is coming, so he raises his shield before he opens the door. It was a smart decision because it blocks a metal object, judging by the sound, thrown his way. A quick look to the ground reveals… a hammer. Crude metal head, heavy wooden handle, it looks heavy enough that it could have done damage if he'd had it to the head.

"Stay the fuck back!"

The voice is American and when Steve peeks over the rim of his shield, he sees it's Stark. The facial hair is tad longer, clothes grimly… he looks far from a billionaire but there's no doubt he's a Stark. Steve thought he'd be prepared, he's seen pictures after all, but the guy definitely looks like Howard enough to cause his insides to twist in grief. Stark is several paces away, bristling defensively and brandishing a red-hot fire poker. A man with glasses is hiding behind him, a piece of metal in hand too but he appears scared shitless. Not Stark, though. He looks ready to fuck things up if given half a chance, and Steve is surprised at how muscled and compact he is. Unquestionably attractive, which is not something he expected to notice, not in this kind of situation.

"It's okay…" Steve starts to say, but Rhodes has reached the entryway.

"Tony!" he exclaims, all but shoving Steve aside. 

It makes Stark's eyes go round in shock. 

"Jim?" Stark says, his voice almost breaking even on that short a word.

From one second to the next he's dropped the poker to the ground and has an armful of colonel. Rhodes squeezes Stark firmly before pushing him away, scanning his face.

"Next time you ride with me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Stark says, though Steve can see his fingers are gripping Rhodes' upper arms tightly, as he doesn't plan to let go. "I'm not dreaming this, am I? Because I've got to say, you busting me out with a hot Captain America wannabe is extra enough to be fantasy fodder."

It makes Steve pause. A hot Captain America could be a fantasy of his? 

Rhodes chuckles. "You know me, I always try to find good birthday presents."

"Shit, is it?"

"Cap," Clint says in his ear. "We need to move it, we'll have company soon."

Shaking the distraction - he weirdly comes back to the fact that Stark thinks he's hot? - Steve speaks up.

"We're going out. Stark, are you fit enough to run?"

It snaps the man's focus back to him. "Not a marathon," he says, raising a hand to his chest. "But I'll deal."

The gesture makes his shirt move and brings attention to something bright under his clothes.

"What's that?" Rhodes asks, investigating. He blocks Steve's view but the shocked gasp is clear enough. "What the hell Tones?"

"Miniaturized arc reactor," Stark murmurs. "Just finished it yesterday."

The other man finally speaks up. "It keeps the shrapnel out of his heart. I would not advise heavy exertion."

"Shit," Rhodes says. 

"I'm fine," Stark dismisses. "Can we go? I need out of this place."

"Rhodes, you stay in the back, make sure he moves along. Let me know if there's a problem."

"Yinsen is coming too," Stark says. He goes to a work table and grabs a bunch of tracing paper sheets, only to throw them in the fire pit where they go up in flames. "You just saved me a lot of work, Rhodey Bear."

"Happy to be of service. No funny business, Tony, stay behind Cap and we'll get you safe."

"Cap?" Stark walks closer, curious and taking in his uniform and shield. 

"You guessed right earlier," Steve says. "Except for the wannabe part."

It makes Stark smile crookedly and raise one eyebrow. "Got the hot part right though."

That sounds a lot like flirting? Steve doesn't know what to do with that except play along for some reason.

"It's the cowl," he replies. "Been told it brings out my eyes."

Stark chuckles. "Believe me, soldier, the whole uniform is flattering."

It's been six months, and it never ceases to amaze Steve that a man can openly say something like that to another and it's fine. For a certain value of fine, a lot of America and the world still harbors prejudice, but innuendo isn't an automatic scandal or worse. He knows all about Stark's reputation though: he never cared what people thought about him one day in his life.

"Don't let it distract you," Steve says. He goes back to the tunnel, calling Clint on comm. "Still an all clear?"

"For now? Yes. Hurry the fuck up," Clint replies.

"Stay behind me," Steve says.

"Won't argue about that." Stark follows, and stops to take the weapon from the still unconscious guard. He then checks if the magazine's in place and if the gun is ready with brisk efficiency. Steve never thought about it, but it makes sense that a weapon manufacturer would know how they work. Especially if it's one of his own.

Pleased that Stark should not be a deadweight, Steve takes the lead down the corridor. The problem with a prisoner with guards is that when those men don't report it raises an alarm. By the time they reach the exit and Clint, trouble is coming to them fast in the form of a half dozen armed men set to investigate. They have to put them out of commission and get away or they'll have the whole camp on them in a minute.

"About time," Clint grumbles. He's in position with his rifle ready and probably has taken out the threat in his head five times over. 

Steve stops and turns to the others. "Stark, Yinsen?" The man with the glasses that has been following behind Stark nods. "You two and Rhodes stay put. We need to take care of those new guards with as little noise as possible."

"Got it," Rhodes says. 

Stark looks reluctant to lower his machine gun, but he does it anyway. He noticed that Clint's rifle has a silencer; the gun Stark appropriated would make a huge racket.

Clint hasn't stopped tracking the men coming over. "You take left. There will be four of them. Get the first three, I'll take care of the rest. First one incoming in six."

He nods his approval. "Going on three," Steve adds.

Clint puts up his fist, eyes still in on the targets, and starts the countdown when he considers the timing right by raising his fingers. They've worked together enough that Steve knows it is generally perfect. It's with confidence that he leaps out of the cave going left when the third finger rises, arm already going backwards in throwing position. He takes a fraction of a second to calculate the trajectory angles with the men approaching, factoring the surfaces available to bounce off the shield, and he lets go. It's always satisfying to get it just right, and the three men he was to take care of get enough vibranium to the face to incapacitate. Plus his shield comes back right to his hand. He sees the other three terrorists go down from a bullet to the head, in rapid succession. It's fast enough that there hasn't been a shout or an alarm on radio, the six men taken totally by surprise. 

"Coast clear," Clint says. 

"Everyone follow me. All West until we're past cave three." 

The third cave is the one with the vehicles and firearm stockpiling. There aren't that many men in it, from what Steve has observed. If they successfully slide past it, there should be a trail soon after that allows them to slip away. 

Steve jogs out, and it's going a lot better than he hoped for. He only has to throw the shield once, and it catches a man unaware without letting him time to call out. Clint who now has the rear is calling in movement when needed, but so far there's nothing worrisome. Steve has cleared the entrance to the third cave and is turning to observe if everyone is following when he sees Stark veer off course. He takes a sharp left, entering the cave. 

"Tony!" Rhodes hisses and then follows his friend. 

"Goddamnit," Clint says. He's had to stop on the other side of the cave's entrance, to avoid being made by one of the terrorists. Thankfully the big man doesn't see him, or anyone else from their group, and walks unhurriedly towards the Eastern cave where Steve suspects is the camp's command.

Yinsen is huddled near a vehicle, trying to to turn invisible and looking a little panicked. He is hesitating between the mouth of the cave to follow Stark and Rhodes and coming as planned towards Steve. Not wanting to lose another of his group, Steve gestures for him to come over. He better secure Yinsen first, then deal with Stark. 

"Clint, go get them."

"That's the plan. What the fuck?"

"No idea," Steve says, fuming. Stark is endangering the whole operation. Which is his own rescue! Talk about working against his own interest.

Thankfully Yinsen has reached him, and Steve gestures for him to hide behind a boulder. "Can you stay there and wait for me?"

"Yes," the man says with a nod. 

"I'll be right back," Steve promises. After all, this man was as much a prisoner as Stark, if he understood right. He deserves his freedom too. "Don't move."

Steve finally can investigate what the hell is happening and ensure that Stark follow his damn plan. He suspects that Stark wants to steal a vehicle to get out, but that won't work. The setup between the mountains creates a funnel: they'll meet resistance even if they go full West from here. It's a surefire way to get overpowered fast, especially since they don't know is there are more hostile forces further in the mountain. Clint hasn't talked back on comm since he entered the cave. Steve thought it was because it was too dangerous and he was in hearing range of the enemy, but he couldn't be more wrong. He feels immensely betrayed when he realizes that Clint isn't speaking because he's by Rhodes' side, helping Stark getting into armament crates.

He jogs over and furiously whispers. "What are you doing!"

Stark has both hands in the guts of a missile of some sort. He looks at Steve with a small screwdriver between his lips, and mumbles around it.

"Great, you're here. Open this crate will you?" Stark demands, pointing to a wooden box to his right before going back to his task.

"What? No!" Who does he think he is?

"I will not leave while these assholes have _my_ weapons."

"We don't have time-" Steve begins to say, but Stark interrupts him. He is furious.

"They killed American soldiers! They were kids!" Stark's voice cracks, and there is so much guilt in his expression that Steve is momentarily taken aback. Stark's not happy that he has shown vulnerability and he looks down at his electronics again. He adds, "They use my shit against civilians, too! No fucking way I'm leaving this here. Go if you must, save your ass, I'm staying. You're absolved if I get taken again, I don't care." 

Steve is reluctantly impressed. He's still annoyed and furious that his orders are not followed, but at least Stark's stance shows he has some principles.

"You can't possibly disarm every bomb in here." They don't have time for this.

Both Rhodes and Stark chuckle, for some reason. Speaking of, Rhodes is opening the metal casing on missiles too. Instead of playing with the wires and keyboard like Stark, he then goes to another opened wooden crate - apparently by Clint - and starts over. It's clear that it's serial work when Stark leaves his own bomb to start playing in the wires of the one Rhodes just left.

"Disarm? I will make this place light up like the Fourth of July!" 

Clint has opened a crate, and he's moving to another. "He says he needs two minutes."

Steve is not sure they have that time at all, but he has to admit that it would be satisfying to see the place blow up.

"Fine, two minutes," Steve concedes. He might as well adhere to the plan since Stark visibly won't come without being KO'd first at this point. "But only that and we go, finished or not."

"Got it," Stark agrees. He frowns, looking around. "Where's Yinsen?"

"Waiting outside," Steve reassures him. Hopefully as safe as he can be.

Stark focuses back on his task, and Steve goes to open the wooden crate his help was asked for. His container does not hold missiles like the others, but rows of grenades. He moves to the next and using the shield as a lever makes it fast and easy to open the boxes. They are working quietly, but it's still a big risk since they aren't alone in the cave (admittedly the men are further down and playing craps or something similar). Still, any minute now the camp leaders could send another group to check on the cave that is supposed to be holding Stark. Or someone might stumble upon the second team that was sent to investigate. 

As told, he keeps a two minutes countdown, which visibly Stark did too because when Steve turns to him he's straightening up and nods.

"We have four minutes," Stark declares. He strides to the grenade case, and he takes an armful of them that he installs in the opened boxes before stuffing some in his pockets. 

"No more stops," Steve warns.

"Oh believe me, I don't want to be close when it goes boom," Stark says.

Clint has gone to the exit of the cave and he signals that the coast is clear. They jog out, reunite with a relieved Yinsen, and finally reach the path Steve has chosen for their getaway. They have less distance covered that Steve would have liked when there's an explosion. It's a lot more contained than he expected it would be, and he wonders if it's because the sound is muffled by the caves.

"I thought it would be bigger," Clint says, voicing his opinion. 

Stark snorts and then smiles, but it's mean. "Please."

There is definitely something more going on.

"Shit," Rhodes says, eyes round. "Fuck, Tony, really?"

"They deserve it. Go go go!" 

Steve does not understand what they are talking about, but then there are _explosions_. This time, it's like pandemonium and the ground is shaking with it. That's when Steve gets it: the first small explosion was a lure. Stark made it minor enough it probably brought men to investigate, and now they got caught. It's ruthless and clearly exactly what Stark wanted. Not only did he destroy the weapons stamped with his name, he most likely took most of this particular terrorist cell with them. Steve reopens the comm channel to Coulson, which broadcasts further than the team's frequence, and requests extraction at rendezvous point number one that is closest.

"I noticed you found Stark," is Coulson' first comment.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve snarks. Visibly the guy has a reputation, and it seems well merited.

"A little. I can't see any hindrance around extraction point one. Proceed with caution and pickup is in ten minutes."

"Got it." 

They make fast time to reach the location, four minute early in fact and Stark sits down on a boulder, taking careful breaths in and out. Rhodes hovers, hands constantly in contact on a shoulder, Stark's back, his arm. It would seem smothering if Steve couldn't see Stark leaning into every touch.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Stark says, tapping the middle of his chest. Then he starts giggling, somewhat hysterical.

Steve frowns, because they aren't home free yet, and he'll need Stark to not have a breakdown before that. 

"God wasn't done with him," Yinsen mumbles, as if speaking to himself.

Curious, Steve turns to the man. "What do you mean?"

"It's quite a miracle, that Stark is still alive. One of his own doing, but still."

"The glowing device in his chest?" Steve asks.

"Yes. But also that he survived the attack and the first operation without anesthetic. My own crude device deep in his chest. That he was not electrocuted when they waterboarded him." 

A frisson of unease goes through Steve: that's a hell of a lot to endure in ten days. Trauma isn't anything to be proud of, but Steve looks at Stark with renewed appreciation. He's one tough sonofagun, that is for sure, plus he got his revenge before leaving.

"The reactor itself is a marvel," Yinsen continues. "He will be a dead man walking for a long, long time."

Probable, because Steve can hear the chopper in the distance. They are almost out of here.

**

Back to base Stark is whisked away to medical, then debriefed, all the while shadowed by his friend. Steve and Clint report to Fury, but there's a good chance that their Intel about the camp was profoundly altered by Stark blowing everything up. Someone else will be assigned to investigate the fallouts, and Steve and Clint are promptly dispatched on another job. That's the way it is, and Steve normally prefers it to being idle. There's nonetheless a vague disappointment that he didn't get to say goodbye. It's still mission accomplished. 

Just like that Tony Stark is out of Steve's life again. Or he would be if Steve could stop thinking about him. He admits, he's intrigued by the guy in a way he wasn't when his only exposure was mostly the entertainment section over the business section. Laying in bed with this tablet, Steve searched the Internet tonight, looking for something on Stark of more substance than gossip. Steve thought he'd found what he hoped for in a piece written in a magazine called Rolling Stones, but it shed no light on Stark at all. The man he got out of that cave is more than a billionaire playboy slash business tycoon. Steve is about to power off his tablet, frustrated, when the first page of the news site he's on refreshes.

"STARK INDUSTRIES' WEAPON MANUFACTURING DIVISION SHUT DOWN"

He scans the rest of the article avidly, which doesn't say much more than the title implies. Freshly back from Afghanistan, Stark had called for a press conference. Steve is not surprised that it got coverage: everyone loves drama and one of America's superstar was kidnapped by terrorists. It strikes the imagination even if it was over ten days later. Scanning the text, there is nothing about the circumstances of his rescue which isn't surprising. Fury must have insisted that his agency's and Captain America's involvement stay secret. The main news reported is about the shutdown of SI's weapon manufacturing. There is a blurb where experts speculates on how Stark must suffer from PTSD. How the statement could be contested or even rescinded by the boards of directors in the next few days. It also states that the company's stock prices are expected to drop significatively and that it might lead to jobs loss.

There's a video of the press conference, that Steve plays after putting on earbuds, to avoid questions from Clint and Natasha who are with him on this mission. On the screen Stark looks soft, somehow, which is a bit jarring. Maybe it's because of the clean hair flopping over his forehead. He has an arm in a sling and is dressed in a suit, effortlessly casual. He's sitting in front of a mic stand instead of behind it, eating a burger and addressing the reporters as if they are conversing, not doing a statement.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father," Stark says. "There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts." He's probably talking about how Howard worked on the atomic bomb, a part of American history that had sure shaken Steve to his core. Stark continues after dabbing his mouth with a napkin, "or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability."

There's a rumble from the journalists and several "Mister Stark!" with raised hands. Stark nods to a reporter who asks, "What happened over there?"

Stark finally stands up and goes behind the speech podium. He looks resolute. "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International."

He has not finished his sentences that camera flashes are going off, every reporter going to their feet and calling out. The bald man in a suit and yellow tie who was sitting next to Stark, that Steve has identified as Obadiah Stane, has gotten up too and is taking Stark by the shoulders. He's talking over Stark while not so subtly trying to pull him away from the microphone. The rest of the statement is muddled as voices overlap.

"- until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be-" Stark is saying.

"I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers." Stane's quip is meant to be a joke, but even he doesn't seem to find it funny.

"- what direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well," Stark finishes. He then steps down from the podium, leaving the room.

Stane is at the speaker's stand trying to bring the press to focus on him. He's smiling, and he's good, but he can't be that casual. 

"What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever." Damage control, of course. "We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up."

The video stops right after.

Steve doesn't know how he feels about the announcement. It seems that Stark decided to completely modify his company - Howard's company - without consulting his long time business associate. He's never been overly fond of guns himself, but they are an integral part of war. Steve replays the video, and gets stuck on how Stark talks about the kids who died in the attack. He remembers how guilty Stark looked in that cave when he chose to destroy the weapons instead of merely saving his skin. _'I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability'_ is a very powerful statement and Steve is impressed. 

This Tony Stark, the one in this video and that he glimpsed at in the desert, the man he couldn't find in his research tonight, is someone Steve definitely want to know better.

**

A month later and Steve still cannot get Stark out of his head. He'll think about him in the most random moments, to an extent that Steve is growing frustrated at himself. He feels unmoored, and he wonders why that man, of all people, slipped under his skin. It can't be just the tenuous tie to his past, or at least Steve believes that he's more complex than that. 

Steve stopped exploring the Internet in a futile -until now- hope to put a lid on his curiosity. Anyway, all he could find on Stark was a series of masks. Sometimes while reading junk or viewing videos Steve felt himself sliding back into judging the guy. Steve was also blindsided one time with something racy. A sex video, of Stark with a couple. Heart beating double time, Steve had closed it when he realized what would happen on the screen. It was the proper thing to do; after all Stark had visibly been filmed without his consent. Steve hasn't deleted it from his computer, though, and some nights he is sorely tempted.

The next time Tony Stark is mentioned in actual conversation instead of through Steve's current obsession, it's with Fury of all people. It's in a meeting about building a new base for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. A mobile one that could reduce their response time.

"We have the re-purposed jet," Coulson suggests. "It can hold at least a team."

"Look at the possibilities and come back to me with a proposal. But it's not sufficient," Fury says. "We need to think bigger."

Steve doesn't say that he sure hopes they are not considering him for a team living on a plane. He tolerates them for travel, it's the most expedient way after all, but he'll draw a line about living and sleeping in one. On the drawing app on his tablet Steve doodles a house with chicken legs, like the Russian stories, and thinks it would be at least entertaining to have those around.

"How did Stark react to you, Captain?"

Surprised out his reverie, Steve looks up at Fury, confused by the question. As far as he knows, he missed none of this discussion and it doesn't quite make sense. What does Stark has to do with this talk of a new base?

"What do you mean?"

"Considering his father's involvement with Project Rebirth, he must have had something to say about being rescued by Captain America."

 _He found me hot,_ is the first thought that somehow passes through Steve's head, which he doesn't voice of course. Frankly he wonders why he's still hung up on that. 

Steve shrugs. "He made jokes, mostly."

It makes Fury half smile, which means he's definitely amused. "It figures. The post-rescue medical files says he has a device in his chest. Do you have more information?"

It's not surprising that Fury accessed it, but it makes Steve frown that he's been perusing a civilian's medical file. 

"Only that it's to keep shrapnel out of his heart."

"Our analysts say it looks like a miniaturized arc reactor, inspired by the one his father built in California," Coulson says. Steve remembers Stark saying just that, in fact. "Likely with a tremendous power output."

Talking about this isn't right. Stark made the reactor to save his own life. "Why are we even discussing this?" Steve asks. 

"Stark said it, he can do more than weapons. That device could be the first in a line of world-changing innovations and I want in," Fury says.

It's suddenly a lot clearer. Steve has learned pretty fast that Nick Fury has an interest in you only if you are deemed useful.

"You want to hire him," Steve says. "To build things for you."

Fury nods. "Wouldn't hurt to ask." 

Stark is a genius, and not only with weapons. Steve has read about the medical technology and intelli-crops developed by Stark Industries in the past. Also in the last weeks there's been a lot of talk about green energy and how it could save Stark's company. He doesn't quite see how any of that could be of use to Fury, but the man probably already has an idea.

"Whatever," Steve says with a shrug and looks at his doodle again, adding feathers to the chicken thighs under the house. He doesn't like how his stomach is making anxious uneasy flips just because there is a possibility he could see Stark again. 

"I think you should be the one to talk to him, Captain," Fury says. 

Steve jerks as if shocked, eyes finding Fury's who looks serious. "What? Why!"

Goddamnit, Steve reacted too strongly; now Fury is intrigued and speculating about what is up with him. Steve wants no one to know that Tony Stark is the first person who genuinely made him curious since the ice. He's been the only thing that has broken Steve out of a cycle of either bland professionalism at his job, grief or anger. 

"I told you, he joked. He wouldn't take me seriously. Why not send Coulson?" 

"On the contrary, I think he'd be amenable since you rescued him. Less defensive, or evasive," Fury argues.

"I don't know," Steve says. "Wouldn't it look as if we're trying to guilt him into a partnership, as payment for services rendered?" 

That doesn't even seem to phase Fury. In fact, it must be what he's counting on to get Stark on board.

"He wouldn't have gotten out of there without us, and he knows it," Fury says.

Really? Stark built a revolutionary device to save his own life in less than a week, but didn't have time to do much more than that before they intervened. He still greeted Steve by throwing a hammer at him. Steve's replayed the whole rescue in his head multiple times: he remembers Stark feeding pages of tracing paper to the flames, telling Rhodes _'You just saved me a lot of work, Rhodey Bear.'_. Also it took him less than three minutes to set most of a mountain to blow up. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Steve says. 

He passes a hand on his jaw and rubs against the grain at the short beard he's grown in the last weeks. Every morning he thinks about shaving it off, but he likes that the face that he sees in the mirror these days isn't the same than in 1944. Different from the movies, the recruitment posters and the comic books. A fresh look for a new century, of sorts. And Natasha told him it makes him ruggedly handsome, so that's nice.

"Still worth a shot," Coulson says. "I can go. New face, Stark doesn't know me. I'm as far as threatening as one can look."

Which is true look-wise, but also misleading: Steve has seen Coulson in training, he's methodical and highly skilled. Coulson seems like a nice enough guy, always professional apart from being slightly over enthusiastic upon meeting him. But Steve would bet his paycheck that he can be just as cunning as Fury, and he doesn't like the idea of neither of them taking advantage of Stark.

"Or we send in Romanov undercover, to gather a feel for the right intervention," Fury suggests.

"No, I'll do it," Steve surprises himself by saying. 

Fury nods and Coulson immediately closes his tablet and stands up. 

"I'll plan the trip," Coulson says. 

Steve has a niggling suspicion that he's been played. But he will also see Stark again, soon, and he's distracted because the anxious uneasy flips in his stomach are back with a vengeance. 

 

***

 

Steve tried the regular channels to meet Stark, through his company, but it was brushed off. Not officially, Steve has a meeting set, but it's in three months with his personal assistant, not even Stark. A polite way to tell him to take a hike, for sure. They'll find out he's stubborn, though, so as a last resort it's set in Steve's phone. 

When he called Natasha to ask for advice, she suggested to hang out where Stark usually does instead. Bumping into him by 'accident' sounds silly, but it could be a conversation opener and a way to get that official meeting scheduled sooner. Which... fine, Steve guesses it could work, but he is very aware that he's terrible at small talk. Especially with someone he finds interesting, and even worse if they are beautiful. He stopped weeks ago wilfully ignoring that one reason why Stark is on his mind so much is because he is attractive.

The complication with Nat's advice is that even though Stark is reputed to be out and about partying all the time, it doesn't seem to be true. Or it's not anymore, after Afghanistan, because he was't seen in public since the press conference where he shut down weapon manufacturing. The whispers that Stark is suffering from shell shock are running rampant. Steve is aware that the shrinks he had to see to be authorized for field work have written that for him, too, with the mention that he's highly functional. Back in the desert, Stark seemed to have all his wit and be able to cope, but maybe he's reverted since, once the adrenaline wore off. He's a civilian, after all, and he was tortured. 

If Stark doesn't hit the club scene anymore, maybe he'll deign appear at his own benefit. That's what Steve is hoping for and why he's leaning against a bar made of white glass that is lit up from the inside. It's his first time at the Disney Concert Hall, where the Stark Foundation is holding the third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund. Frankly, it's not to Steve's taste at all even though the cause is worthy; too many of L.A.'s high society tapping themselves on the back and too little actual firefighters. It's still better than that club Steve went to the night before, where he lasted only 30 minutes. That had been a mix of being both uneasy and fascinated at the excess on display and how people were all but having sex with their clothes on the dance floor. At least the atmosphere is more formal at this charity ball, if a lot more fake. 

It's getting late, close to midnight, and Steve sighs thinking that this is another bust. Maybe he should drive up to Stark's Malibu mansion and knock on his door. _Excuse me, we're looking for good tech to fight bad guys, are you interested?_ Stark's assistant is here at least, gorgeous in a blue dress that leaves her back completely bare, and Steve's debating the merit of trying his sale pitch on her instead. He's gearing up for it when Tony Stark in person slots in an empty space at the bar to his right and gestures to the barman. 

"Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."

He's in a tuxedo that fits his frame perfectly, a long shot from the rags he had on last time Steve saw him. Stark is so incredibly gorgeous that Steve freezes for a moment, staring. He realizes pretty quickly that this is his chance though. Swallowing his nerves, Steve speaks up.

"Mr. Stark?"

Stark turns to him, and if he does look him over rapidly, there is absolutely no recognition in his eyes or his expression. Steve figures that he's a lot different from Afghanistan too, in a suit and with the beard, but most of all lacking the cowl. It is supposed to hide his identity after all.

"Yeah?" Stark sounds curious, at most. No apprehension, no calculation. 

This is without a doubt the most febrility Steve's felt since the ice, and he doesn't quite grasp why, and again why _this man_. He knows that everything will change if he introduces himself with his real name. He might regret this later, but on a whim Steve uses the identity that Fury has provided him until Captain America's return is disclosed (if ever).

"Agent Steve Grant. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." 

Stark makes a face and expels his breath heavily as he shifts to lean against the bar. He takes a swig from his drink, scanning the ball's attendants. "God, you need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," Steve says with a smirk. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we'd like to have a chance to talk with you, see if we could-"

By the way Stark perks up and fixates on someone in the crowd, Steve is aware that he completely lost his attention. A cursory glance reveals that Pepper Potts is the one who caught Stark's eye, and Steve is blindsided by a swift surge of alarm. Are they together? The file says their relationship is ambiguous, but instinct tells Steve that if they aren't a couple at the moment and Stark go to her now, they will be. 

For the first time since the ice, Steve longs for something that isn't to wake up to find that everything was just a strange dream after all. Not that he wants Stark for himself - well maybe there is a bit of that - but he craves more of his attention at the very least. He doesn't want for this moment, where he's felt the most alive in months, to end.

"I've heard that Ho Yinsen came back to the States with you?" Steve asks, grasping at straws to keep the conversation going. 

It works like a charm, as Stark focuses on him again, looking surprised. Only then he seems to place the agency's name rattled by Steve earlier. 

"Oh, right, sorry. I hadn't- I owe you guys. Thanks for the save," he says, then takes another gulp of his drink. His eyes crinkle at the corners when he grins. "And yes, Yinsen works for me now. Brilliant man."

"Glad it worked out," Steve assures sincerely, heart skipping at how beautiful he is.

"He saved my life, it's the least I could do," Stark says with a shrug. "We have ideas, for the company."

"That's great." Also a good opening for what Steve was sent for. "Do you still offer consulting services? We'd-"

This time Stark winks at him. There's something thrilling in having all of that charm focused on him.

"Sure do. It turns out my schedule cleared out a bit when I stopped making weapons."

"You don't say," Steve teases, feigning shock. "I'm sure you're bored out of your mind these days, with all of that free time."

Stark smiles at him, eyes twinkling. 

"Okay, so the notion of 'free time' and 'bored' may be stretching it," he admits, shrugging slightly. Steve is elated at how well this is going. He assumed he'd be intimidated, but this is easy. He's not imagining the reciprocated interest in Stark, he can see it plain as day. "But I'm always looking-" 

Unfortunately, a beautiful blond woman in a black dress intrudes and for the second time Steve takes a back seat in Stark's attention. Not that Stark seems happy to see her, he looks like a deer in headlights. 

"Wow. Tony Stark," she says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes at all. 

"Oh, hey," Stark replies, looking uncomfortable.

"Fancy seeing you here," the woman adds. Follows a long moment where Stark is trying to remember her name and she doesn't help at all.

"Carrie," he ends up saying, almost a question.

She immediately corrects him. "Christine."

Stark gulps. "That's right."

Christine goes on the offensive. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight."

Still uncomfortable, Stark winces and Steve is tempted to intervene. The problem is that he does not understand what is going on here. Why is she mad at Stark? He keeps his mouth shut and observes even though he wishes she would just go away and let them return to their conversation. Damn her, Steve's pretty sure that she ruined it all.

"Can I at least get a reaction from you?" she asks.

"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction," Stark says.

"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity," Christine continues.

Stark shrugs, trying to deflect. "Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

She's relentless, continuing her tirade. "I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

At last Stark tries to defend himself. "I was out of town for a bit, in case you didn't hear."

"Is this what you call accountability?" she asks, holding out pictures and giving them to Stark. "It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

Gulmira is close to where they were holding Stark, which is intriguing. Stark has his back to him, an elbow resting on the bar and with his height advantage Steve manages to glimpses at the shots. There are ruins, then men carrying weapon cases with the Stark Industries logo, and even a fully assembled Jericho missile. Shit. 

"When were these taken?" Stark asks, instantly serious.

"Yesterday."

"I didn't approve any shipment," Stark declares.

"Well, your company did," Christine accuses.

He bites back immediately. "Well, I'm not my company." He looks at her directly in the eyes and then pushes away from the bar, walking briskly through the crowd.

Christine follows and Steve doesn't hesitate to do the same. Maybe he should call Coulson, have him look into what is going in in Gulmira. Right now he's mostly concerned about Stark and what he will do.

It turns out that he was looking for his partner, Obadiah Stane, who is still on the red carpet greeting guests and taking photographs. Unsurprisingly flashes start to go off when Stark appears, but Stane raises his hand to stop them, pushing a camera out of their faces. They do step back.

"Please, do you mind?"

Christine has stopped a couple of stairs higher than where Stark and Stane are standing. Steve isn't far behind though not close enough for her to notice. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he has no trouble following their conversation.

Stark shows Stane the photographs. "Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?"

Stane is grasping Stark by the shoulder, pulling him away from the cameras. "Tony, Tony, you can't afford to be this naïve."

"You know what? I was naïve before," Stark retorts. He's angry, emotion evident in his voice. "When they said 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"

Stane gazes down at the ground before he looks back up in Stark's eyes for a long moment, a visible stare down where he denies nothing.

The photographers are still trying to get the men's attention. "Tony, your picture, please!"

In a move that makes Steve want to curse, Stane takes Stark by the shoulder and turns them towards the camera. "Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!" His voice is cheerful, a lot as it was at the end of the press conference.

By reflex perhaps, Stark's arm moves up around Stane's back too. It makes the paparazzo's night and there are flashes aplenty. And then, directly in front of all of those potential witnesses, Stane starts talking again. It's fainter since they have their back to Steve, but he hears every word.

"Tony. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you." Coulson mentioned that there had been a power play to take the control of the company away from Stark. It must hurt that it comes from his long time associate. Worse than that, the big man has the gall to tap Stark's shoulder with condescension. "It was the only way I could protect you." 

Stane smiles for the camera and then leaves Stark immobile on the stairs as he strides down towards the cars, followed by what must be bodyguards. God, what a slime ball. Stark still hasn't budged when Christine turns around and climbs the stairs to get back to the ball. She looks pensive, clearly troubled, and Steve still doesn't know who she is and why she confronted Stark with those pictures. 

What is for sure is that the episode shook Stark, who hasn't moved from the middle of the stairs. Steve takes the executive decision to go to him, and he almost curses when he sees the raw emotion on Stark's face. He looks a mix of lost and betrayed, definitely shocked. Hoping no one too observant took a picture, Steve gently grabs his elbow.

"Hey, come with me."

He does, easily enough. Steve guides Stark at his turn towards the row of cars. It must show on Steve's face that he's not to be toyed with right now because no one stops them, and the paparazzo scatter. 

"Is one yours?"

"Yes," Stark says, blinking up at him. "They'll bring it around."

Of course they will. Steve would have preferred if he'd had a driver, but the best thing to do is to get him out, fast.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks.

"Yes. No."

They bring a small gleaming silver sports car to them with a license plate saying STARK 4 and the young boy driving valet is grinning as he slips out. Steve guides Stark around but is less and less convinced that he should let him drive. Until Stark snaps out of it and grabs Steve's arm. He's focused again, intense. 

"Gulmira. Fury will know about it, right? You've got Captain America. You can do something."

Steve nods, hating that he lied earlier and fully aware that now is not the time to come clean. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you," Stark breathes out, grateful. 

"Would you put in your contact?" Steve asks, holding out his phone. He definitely plans to check up on Stark later. Plus this counts as professional interaction: he's been expressly ordered to develop a rapport with the man, in order to serve as an intermediary between him and Fury

"Yes, yes, of course," Stark says. His fingers fly on the device, and Steve hears a noise on Stark's person. "Got yours too, now," he says. 

There is absolutely no smiling or almost flirting anymore, which is understandable. God, Steve wants to find Stane and tell him exactly what he thinks of his attitude. Then that Christine woman for good measure, though he supposes she had a point if she thought Stark only made his press conference as a stunt.

"No worries, Mr. Stark," he says instead. The man turns up his big brown eyes to him. He looks hopeful, but still a little lost. Steve feels in return a fierce desire to protect him, in any way he can. "I'll let you know what's next."

"Yes, yes. Okay." At last Stark sits in his car.

"Good night," Steve says, closing the door. He gets a distracted nod through the window and the car peels off the curb way too fast. 

It isn't fully out of sight that Steve is on his phone.

 

***

 

A technician has transferred Stark's contact information to Steve's tablet. He also assured Steve that Stark would receive the texts he types out as if it was from his phone. Hoping he's doing it correctly, Steve sends him a message. 

**> >SG SENT @ (11:05):**  
Mr. Stark, I've relayed the information. Director Fury agreed to send a team.

It had taken an argument and a lot of posturing, but Steve convinced Fury that Stark would almost certainly want to cooperate after that, since he asked for the favor himself. Steve is buckling into his seat in the transport plane when he gets an answer.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:06):**  
Great thanks. 

**> >SG SENT @ (11:06):**  
I am glad we can help.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:07):**  
Is Captain America going? 

It makes Steve pause, and since it's the truth he goes with it.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:08):**  
Yes.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:08):**  
Cool. Is he the real deal? 

Steve isn't sure what Stark wants to know. Maybe if he's the original Captain America? He thought they'd established that in the cave. After deliberating on a "I'm not at liberty to say", because the information is still classified after all, he goes with a simple:

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:10):**  
He is.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:11):**  
Concise, aren't u Agent? Okay, open questions. How is he? Cap America? Tell me. My old man wouldn't shut up @him, but I couldn't quite get a read. 

**> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:11):**  
In my defense I was preoccupied @ the time.

It's probably weird that Steve is annoyed that Stark wants to learn more about damn Captain America. It means he's interested in him, in a way. But not by Steve Grant, and that blows. Why does everyone fixate on the man in the flag? His sudden bad mood is compounded by knowing Howard contributed to it.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:12):**  
He's just a guy trying to adapt. Not as special as people hype him to be.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:12):**  
Come on, it's Captain America. 

Somehow the message is moving on the screen from left to right and back again, with two little American flags waving on each side. He's never seen a text do that before. Maybe this is a tablet thing? But then again, Steve would bet it never happens unless it's from the man on the other side of the line.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:13):**  
Still just a guy, Mr. Stark.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:13):**  
Are u jealous Agent? Oh and please. Do not Mr. Stark @me, it's Tony. 

Steve wants to squirm at the teasing and is inordinately pleased that he's asked to use Stark's first name. He's been using Stark in his head since forever but it's been increasingly jarring as he warmed up to the guy.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:14):**  
I am not jealous, Tony. And I'm Steve, not Agent.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:14):**  
Fair enough, Steve. By the way u got nothing to be jealous of, gorgeous. 

He's definitely blushing now. Steve doesn't know what to reply, frankly a little shocked at the explicit flirting. The next message appears real fast, as if Star- no, as if Tony just noticed what he did and is trying to backtrack

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:14):**  
(teasing. It's teasing. Please no punching me in the face next time we see each other?)

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:16):**  
I wouldn't do that. 

Steve finally types. He doesn't want to punch Tony in the face at all.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:17):**  
Good, that's good. Don't mind me, loopy when tired. Can't hold stuff like that against me.

Is Steve brave enough to flirt back? It seems so, maybe because they are not face to face where he would undoubtedly stutter and/or blush. 

**> >SG SENT @ (11:18):**  
I don't mind.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:18):**  
No?

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:19):**  
No. 

He takes a deep breath and takes it a step further. Steve feels his face warming as he sends the message.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:19):**  
I might even like it. 

It's with trepidation that he waits for the answer, and it's not disappointing.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:20):**  
Reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy?!?!?!?! Best thing I've heard all day. How about dinner @8?

Sheesh, he moves fast. Once again Steve doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have time to reply that another message pops up.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:20):**  
Shit. 2 eager huh? Sorry. Again: tired, loopy.

With a fond smile, Steve tones things down for now. 

**> >SG SENT @ (11:21):**  
I can't tonight, flew back East remember?

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:20):**  
Oh. Right. Lack of sleep makes me dumb.

Dumb for Tony Stark must not be too bad, but he sounds a bit disjointed. It's only 8 something in the morning in California, and Steve thinks he knows what happened.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:21):**  
I really doubt that. All-nighter, huh? 

**> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:22):**  
Yeah, 2 in a row now.

Steve frowns, concerned. That means Tony hasn't slept since the charity ball.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:23):**  
You should go to bed.

Before he loses his nerves, he adds.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:23):**  
And I'd like that dinner, some other time?

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:24):**  
Cool, cool. Call me anytime. Well if u're in California, obviously.

Utterly charmed, Steve can't resist a bit of teasing and feels pretty daring for it.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:25):**  
What, I can't call/text you if I'm not? :(

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:26):**  
U cheeky bastard, I like u. Of course u can. :))))

Steve grins. God, he loves technology. It makes this very easy.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:27):**  
I will, soon. Get some sleep.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:27):**  
Yes mom.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:28):**  
Shit, no. Sorry, not the vibe I am going for. You are very not mom-like. 

Scoffing, Steve shakes his head. This man is silly, but it seems to be one of the things that caught Steve's interest.

 **> >SG SENT @ (11:29):**  
It's fine. You're loopy, I know. Take care okay?

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (11:29):**  
Sure thing. Thanks again Steve. I hope Cap kicks those bastards in the teeth.

Steve types with determination. 

**> >SG SENT @ (11:30):**  
I'm sure he will. 

It is, in fact, a promise.

 

**

 

As they hike towards Gulmira, Steve feels his anger solidify into something hard and sharp. These poor people are forced to live in horrible conditions, villages devastated and communities abused, all because of those scumbags from the Ten Rings. He heard them described on television as 'warlords emboldened by a newfound power', and it makes Steve bristle that their confidence comes in part by Stark weaponry. It's everything Tony has tried to prevent, what he almost sacrificed his company for to the extent of being ousted of it, and here they are anyway.

What is most frustrating is that there is very little political will or international pressure to deal with these terrorists. It's a good thing that Steve convinced Fury to act, because he won't let those refugees fend for themselves. Not if he can do something about it.

The non-intervention approach means that he's not wearing the Captain America uniform at all, not even the stealth one. It's too loaded in imagery in this part of the world (if there's a chance it will be caught on camera). Steve is in an all-black catsuit, same as Clint and Natasha, as they advance towards the center of town where they know the leaders spend most of their days. 

They end up witnessing the terrorists splitting families, making people yell and cry and that's it, Steve has had enough. He doesn't have his shield, but he's good at throwing pretty much everything. After his hand signal, the team goes on the offensive. Clint seems particularly enthusiastic while sticking his targets full of arrows, and Steve won't lie that punching bad guys in the teeth is more satisfying than usual. And then there is Natasha, who is to destroy all of Stark Industries' weapons, as ordered by Steve. He is certain that Tony will appreciate. 

They get into a groove and it's gritty but efficient. At first the Ten Rings fights back harshly. But when they realize that Steve's team might only be three individuals strong but is winning anyway, a few cowards abandon ship. They are not fast enough, though, and Clint takes out the runners one by one. Laughing. 

It still takes several hours to take control of the town, helped along the way by the inhabitants. Most of the terrorists are either knocked out (Steve) or dead (Natasha and Clint) when Steve ends up face to face with their bearded leader. This asshole tortured Tony from what Steve read in Yinsen's report, and he's lucky he's still breathing when Steve manages to subdue him. Steve can almost taste the desire to do something terrible at his turn, but through the red-hot haze he remembers Doctor Erskine. As tempting as it is to kill this man, he knows that he'd lose a bit of his soul doing it. 

Unfortunately for bearded asshole, Steve's morals only go so far at the moment. Instead of disposing of the leader himself, he offers him to the villagers. 

"He's all yours," Steve says, dusting off his gloves. 

He doesn't even wait to see what happens to him, and strides towards extraction point, flanked by Clint and Natasha. They did good today. 

As soon as Steve is in the extraction helo on the way to the Air Force base Fury stationed them at, he pulls his phone out and starts texting. He hates the tiny keyboard of the phone with a passion: it takes a million years to type anything with no errors. But he doesn't want to wait for his tablet either.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:12):**  
It's taken care of.

Only seconds pass before he gets an answer, as if Tony was waiting on some news. He hopes that the guy at least went to bed since they last talked. That was approximately 24 hours ago if Steve's math is right. 

**> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:12):**  
Thank U. So much. Tell Cap I owe him one.

Steve breathes out heavily: Cap again. He appreciates the thanks though. It was the right call to deal with these terrorists today.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:13):**  
It's his job.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:14):**  
Still. And I'll clean this up.

He is not sure what Tony is going on about, and that makes Steve frown.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:15):**  
What do you mean? 

When there is no answer, he gets an uneasy feeling in his gut. He insists.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:19):**  
Tony? What are you talking about. 

**> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:20):**  
Obviously there is something going on @SI. I'll take care of it.

Stane. Steve knows it's Stane, and he's dangerous.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:21):**  
We'll help you investigate.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:22):**  
No. Sorry Steve, but it's my company. That Agency of urs has no business in it. I appreciate the sentiment though. 

Shit shit shit, that is bad. As he was conversing with Tony, they have arrived at the air base. Steve follows Clint and Natasha as they get out of the helo.

"When are we due to ship out?" Steve asks Natasha.

She blinks, surprised. "I assumed you were changing it with Coulson right now. I've heard tomorrow at 900."

"No, no," Steve protests, distracted, and goes back to his phone. Sixteen hours is too long a wait. Tony will poke where he shouldn't, and something bad might happen.

It takes a bit of manipulation with the various buttons on the phone but Steve switches to a conversation with Coulson. It's a good thing that he's got decent coordination these days because walking and texting is not as easy as some young people make it look.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:25):**  
Get me back to the States. ASAP.

The wait is almost long enough for Steve to insist while being even less polite.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM PC @ (16:28):**  
How did it go?

Steve scoffs.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:30):**  
I'm sure Barton and Romanov told you before we even extracted. It was successful. I need to go back now. And to L.A. after that. It's urgent.

God, how long it takes to write that is so frustrating. He should have phoned in. Coulson must sense how serious he is about this because this time the reply comes quickly.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM PC @ (16:31):**  
On it.

Steve switches back to Tony as fast as he can where he finally responds.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:32):**  
Can you promise me you'll be careful, at least?

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:33):**  
Sure thing, beautiful. BTW, I keep thinking about how well u filled up that suit.

Steve shakes his head, but his heart does a little pitter-patter anyway.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:34):**  
Flattery won't distract me, Tony.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:35):**  
No? Too bad. But true. I think about u a lot.

I do too. Steve confesses, pulse accelerating even though he hasn't sent the text yet. And then: in for a penny... He counts in his head, takes time zones and flight times in consideration and figures when he can be in California, after a debrief at the Triskelion. He adds to the message and sends it before he chickens out. 

**> >SG SENT @ (16:36):**  
I do too. How about that dinner? I'll be in LA tomorrow night. 

Tomorrow night for Tony, at least. He is distantly aware that he followed Clint and Natasha in the base, but he keeps his eyes glued to the phone while holding his breath for the answer.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:37):**  
Yeah? =D Of course! What do u like?

He's got a date. With Tony Stark. Steve's smiling wide and when he looks up, he sees that he definitely caught Natasha's attention, who throws him an intrigued look while walking by his side. Dammit, she'll tease until he fesses up. But he'll deal with that later, it's not important.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:38):**  
Pretty much everything. I'm easy. 

Even when he doesn't care about the taste, Steve has found that he can eat whatever is on offer.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:39):**  
Careful what u say, u might give a guy ideas ;)

It's confusing until Steve goes back to read his previous text. He feels himself blush. 

**> >SG SENT @ (16:41):**  
Didn't mean it like that and you know it, mister.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:43):**  
U're adorable. And fine. Still, just tell me what u'd like. To eat. Anywhere u want, i can make it happen.

He's sure that Tony can get a table absolutely anywhere, waiting lists be damned. Steve tries to imagine himself in one of these chic restaurants, where everyone would stare while pretending they are not, and he's immediately uncomfortable. He'd surely make a fool out of himself, on top.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:44):**  
Nowhere fancy please? 

**> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:46):**  
Oh, okay. Sure. Look, don't read too much into this but how about u come @my place? I could get something delivered? I have a home movie theater, we could watch something after.

The relief is immense. 

**> >SG SENT @ (16:47):**  
That sounds perfect. 

Maybe, if it's in Tony's home, with no witnesses, Steve will have the guts to make his intentions clear at the end of the date. Or Tony will kiss _him_. He wants that very much.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:48):**  
Awesome! :))))))) Come by whenever and call me when u are on ur way? 

**> >SG SENT @ (16:49):**  
Sure thing. See you tomorrow Tony.

 **> >RECEIVED FROM TS @ (16:49):**  
Looking forward to it!

Boy, is he too.

 **> >SG SENT @ (16:50):**  
Me too.

A _whole_ lot.

With reluctance Steve puts the phone away and when he glances up, he realizes he has followed Clint and Natasha to the quarters they've given the team. The two agents are sitting with their back to the wall, shoulder to shoulder on Clint's cot, and are examining him with attention. Because he's been texting while blindly following for minutes and then standing up like a loon in the middle of the room for however long. Shit.

"Who was that?" Clint asks.

"Not your business," Steve says. As casually as he can, he goes to his own bed and slouches on it. 

"Can't blame us for being curious," Nat says. "I've seen you smile more in the last twenty minutes than in all the time I've known you."

Could it be? Probable. He didn't have much to be happy about for a long time. He does now though. Steve can't help but smile again. He's got a date! 

"I know," he says, grinning even wider when it intrigues them. He hasn't felt this optimistic in forever.

"Well look at that," Clint says, smiling back. "Whatever it is, good for you, man."

 

***

 

Even with practically no wait between his flights, it's a really long day of travel to go back to Los Angeles after a stop in Washington. At LAX Steve rents a car, and he's on the ocean-side highway when he calls Tony. 

"Hey there," Steve says when the line picks up and Tony says hello. "I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way."

"Hey Steve," Tony replies. He sound distracted, and not as warm or flirty as Steve expected or hoped for. It's worrisome.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony answers. "It's nothing. I sent Pepper on an errand, she should have cal-"

Tony stop talking and there is an extremely high pitched whine that almost makes Steve veer off course and into the ravine dropping towards the ocean. It lasts only for a couple of seconds and blessedly stops as Steve manages to grab his phone on the floor. He'd dropped the thing in the seat's well when the awful noise begun. 

"Tony? Tony!" Steve calls out.

Whatever is going on, Tony is not hearing him, or can't talk back. From what Steve can gather, he dropped the phone himself. Steve perceives a voice.

"Breathe," it says. "Easy, easy." For a short moment, Steve is relieved that someone's there to help. He's sadly disabused of that idea quickly. "You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

That is Stane. And he's done something bad to Tony. Steve floors the gas pedal and the rented JEEP bounds forward. He needs to get to Tony. He's about 10 minutes away, and that's way too long.

"Tony," Stane continues, apparently unaware that Steve is listening in. "When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose."

Steve clenches his hands so hard in rage, he slightly bends the steering wheel. Stane is admitting that he orchestrated for Tony to be killed! There are also weird whirring noises. "But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." He thinks that he hears Tony make pained choked noises. Oh hell no. Steve will make Stane pay for this bullshit.

Stane continues his soliloquy, among clicking and low humming sounds. "You had one last golden egg to give." There is a pause. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" There's a jarring sound, and another pained gasp that makes Steve crazy with worry.

Tony has principles. Just for that, he's so, so much better than Howard who was only driven by curiosity and a desire to prove his importance. How can Stane even say lies like that?

"Oh, it's beautiful," Stane breathes out. Steve is confused for an instant. What is Stane even on about? "Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy."

With a chill, Steve realizes that he's after the arc reactor. He will take the device that keeps Tony alive.

"A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands."

A snarl erupts from Steve's chest. This cannot be happening. He will tear Stane apart with his bare hands. There is a couple of clicking sounds, then Stane is talking some more. He sure loves the sound of his own voice.

"Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

Stane stays silent after that, and there are steps, becoming fainter. Steve hits the wheel, seized with rage and anguish. He feels so impotent and pushes the car even more. 

"Hold on Tony, I'm coming!" he shouts, hoping it's not already too late. He hates to do this, but he needs to hang up. He then he calls Coulson.

"Cap-"

"Phil, listen, this is an emergency. Stark's been attacked by Stane. Get to Pepper Potts, protect her at all cost. He'll eliminate witnesses. So look for Stane and arrest him. Send an ambulance to Stark's house, too." He's almost there himself. Steve can see the entryway. 

"Got it," Coulson says. "I'm dispatching five agents for Miss. Potts, and I'll contact law enforcement for an APB on Stane. Ambulance on the way."

"Thanks. I'm there, gotta go."

Steve does a sharp turn and drives up to the mansion. There is no car, so Stane has left. Steve vows to get to him later, but what is crucial now is to find Tony. He runs into the house and cannot see him anywhere. 

"Tony, Tony!" he yells. Could Stane have taken Tony with him, not just the reactor? That's possible. Steve is about to run back to his car when he hears glass shattering.

It comes from the basement. 

Hurrying, Steve leaps down the stairs then passes through a gap in a glass wall to see Tony, white as a sheet, holding a glowing device in his hand. Shit, shit, that's the reactor. He skids on the ground to his knees by Tony's side, mindless of glass shards all around, and notes with horror the depth of the hole in his chest through his torn shirt.

"Hey, I'm here, I've got you," Steve says, helping Tony feed the wires into the casing when his hands shake too much. After that they put the reactor back in place. Tony takes a big gulp of air when it's done and Steve sags in relief. "Oh God."

"Imma be fine," Tony croaks before clearing his throat. He does seem to be gaining more colors to his face. "Pepper, he-"

"I know, I heard," Steve says. He takes out his phone that has been buzzing and checks out Coulson's text. It's good news.

"I called in, sent her protection. She's okay."

Tony breathes even more easily after that. "Great. Thank you. God, thank you. But I can't leave the arc reactor with Stane."

He must have taken a newer design. 

"I'll get it," Steve reassures. "Stay put, the paramedic should be here soon."

"I'm coming with," Tony argues, grabbing Steve's arms. "Please. I'm okay."

"You don't look-"

"I'll call Rhodey," Tony interrupts. He's got a mulish expression on his face that Steve has seen a lot of times in the mirror. He has a feeling that if he leaves Tony behind, he'll be in the doghouse forever.

"Fine," Steve relents. 

Tony climbs up to his feet with Steve's help and staggers to a white-striped dark blue car with no top. "The Cobra, it's fast."

"I'm driving," Steve says, hopping into the car and sitting behind the wheel. The keys are in the ignition, so he starts the car.

After looking as if he'll argue about driving himself, Tony finally sits in the passenger's seat. "Fine."

Steve speeds up on the ramp leading outside, the garage door opening for him when he reaches it. He breaks by his car and hurries out. 

"What the hell Steve!" Tony exclaims.

After stumbling with his keys and finally popping up the trunk, Steve takes the bag that holds his shield.

"Trust me, it's worth the delay," Steve says as he wedges it behind their seats where it barely fits. Tony is spitting furious. 

"Don't you understand that he left a while ago? It might be too late to catch him already!"

"We'll get him," Steve assures. 

He maneuver the private entry lane and drifts neatly on the boulevard, speeding up in the opposite direction than the one he came in from. He hadn't seen Stane when coming for Tony, so it's only logical he left the other way. The car is probably twice as fast as the JEEP was, and Steve keeps the rpm almost dangerously in the red, wind whipping around their heads. It handles like a dream, responsive and at the moment an extension of Steve as he all but flies on that road.

"Okay. Shit," Tony says meekly. "Hey, job offer! I have an F1 team!" 

"Where to?" Steve asks, ignoring that nonsense. 

"A private airfield, not far. If he knows that Pepper is onto him and he can't get a hold of her or kill her, he'll try to leave the country ASAP."

Steve nods; it makes sense. He follows Tony's directions and realizes that if he gets his way, he'll catch up to Stane before he's arrested. And then the truth about how he's Captain America will come out, and it might not be the best idea to surprise Tony like that. He'd planned on coming clean at the very start of their date, that's why he brought the shield in the first place.

"Check my bag," Steve says.

"What?"

He reaches behind them, tapping the canvas. "My bag. Check what's in it. It's important."

Tony grumbles, still pissy they stopped to get it. "Better be."

There is a series of tight curves, so Steve has to keep his focus on the road. He hears Tony breathe in even with the whistling of air around them.

"Oh." Then Tony falls silent. Steve can feel his stare on the side of his face like a brand. Shit, that's not good. He knew confessing was a risk, but for once he'd banked on Captain America's reputation being a good thing.

"I was going to tell you when I got to your house."

"Steven Grant Rogers," Tony says. 

"Yeah."

"Shit, I didn't even- how did I miss that?" Tony sounds completely shocked.

"You were preoccupied at the time?" Steve offers.

"No. You tricked me."

Steve's stomach pummels. 

"It's that sexy, sexy beard. How could you?"

He dares a quick look at Tony, who is smirking. He is not mad at all and it's such a relief that Steve relaxes instantly.

"You're not mad?" Steve asks.

"I'm reserving judgment," Tony says. "It's been an eventful day."

Thinking about what Tony just lived through makes Steve scowl. The utter betrayal is staggering.

"I hope you don't mind," Steve says, "but I plan to kill him."

"Hey, ho, calm down!"

"What?" Steve hisses. "He left you for dead!"

He's gripping the steering wheel very hard.

"A quick death would be too merciful," Tony says and yeah, Steve gets that.

"Fine." 

They're at the airstrip and Steve can't stop to chat with the guards. He runs straight through the barriers, sending splintering debris everywhere. He's afraid that Tony will bitch about his car or property damage but he whoops with excitement. Steve grins: yeah, it takes an adrenaline junkie to know one. There's a small plane with "Stark Industries" painted on the side that is of course already on the tarmac. At least it's not gone yet.

Tony curses. "Shit, I should have called Rhodey to intercept the plane."

He doesn't have his phone, and Steve's is in his own vehicle.

"I've got this," Steve says. He aligns the car to follow the plane that is rolling on the strip. "Hold the wheel steady."

"What?" Tony asks, but he does as requested.

Steve takes the shield out of the canvas bag and stands up on his seat, planting his feet as securely as he can.

"Holy fuck!" Tony exclaims. "Really?"

He quickly calculates distance, the wind, acceleration and angles and then twists and lets the shield go with all of his strength. 

The plane's engine doesn't stand a chance against the shield, and it explodes. Since the jet hadn't lifted yet, they see it breaking and veer to the right. The shield has ricocheted back and Steve catches it right over his head. 

"Jesus, that's hot." 

He grins down at Tony, relishing the open admiration and, quite frankly, more than a little lust in those dark eyes. It sends a shiver of answering desire down his spine. The plane has almost stopped and Steve glides down in his seat to take control of the car again as they approach it. He also takes a moment to haul Tony closer, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into a kiss. He's delighted to note that Tony meets him very willingly, and when their lips touch it's electrifying. 

It should probably be jarring to Steve that their first kiss is in a car, speeding towards a plane with the bad guy trying to get away. Honestly, Steve takes it like a nudge from the universe. 

That's your do-over, Steve Rogers, it's telling him. Make sure to take advantage of it.

He definitely intends to.

Steve steals another kiss that tastes like a promise and focuses on his job. (For now.)

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely thrilled when I received my Cap-IM Holiday Fest assignment for this story... 
> 
> First and foremost, it was to write a story for ChibiSquirt. That, right there, was already great because I had the pleasure to get to know her during the year, as we worked on a reversebang. PLUS I had the chance to meet her in real life when she visited Montreal in September. So yay, fic for J!!! 
> 
> And then she had TONS of really great prompts. The idea of "Stonyclumps", aka "regular" Tony and "Captain America" Steve was the one that caught my eyes. What if? scenarios are always intriguing.
> 
> And finally revisiting Iron Man, that remains my favorite movie of the MCU, was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
